South Bender
by 12KataangHeart's
Summary: Aang and Kenny McCormick are entering High School and Kenny is starting as a Sophomore. All he really wishes is that school wont end up killing him. Thing take turn for good and Kenny meets a cute Blond that loves Hello Kitty. But Wait! Who is that bluenet talking that's always around his blond, this might get bloody soon enough. AU many pairings and other shows ATLA, Black B. Voc.
1. Chapter 1

How this works character:show age

SP:South Park ATLA:Avatar the last Airbender V:Vocaloid and thats how it goes :)

The McCormick family  
Kenny:SP 16  
Aang:ATLA16  
Karen:SP9  
Kevin:SP21

The Kagamine family  
Len:V15  
Rin:V15  
Leo(A.K.A Butters)15  
Kaito(Orphaned rescued)21

The Waterson family  
Katara:ATLA17  
Sokka:ATLA18  
Soma:BB17

The Phantomhive Family  
Ciel:BB14  
Toph:ATLA14  
Craig:SP16

The Elric family  
Ed:FMA15  
Al:FMA15  
Alois:BB14

The Marsh Family  
Stan:SP16  
Meiko:V23  
Shelly:SP19

The mustangs family  
Roy:FMA23  
Zuko:ATLA18  
Ruby:SP9

Adults or teachers

Sebastian Michaelis

Kaito Shino

Claude Faustus

And many more XD

South bender Plot  
Bunny Plot: Kenny meets Butters who is brothers with Len and Rin Kagamine and Kaito Shinto. Kenny is bi and as soon as he meets the blond he starts an immediate friendship. As Kenny is trying to take over the little blonds heart, he "discovered" that Kaito is also trying to win a certain blonds heart. This is a race, and Kenny is willing to do anything to win.

Kataang Plot: Aang has tried to get the girl of his dreams and best friend since he meet her in 5th grade. But he already has a handful keeping track of his little sister and his brother. And the fact that Katara is very popular amount the boys student body will make it harder to finally have her close enough to touch  
(So close and yet so far)

Kailen Plot: Kaito had first discovered his love for his otōto when he was just a toddler (5-year-old). He's always tried to please him and his other two sibling, because he knows it makes him happy. Thought he tries to keep both boys as pure as possible. But he soon discovers that another boy is also trying to win his ototo's heart. To try to stay as close as the boy as possible he enrolls into the school staff on his free time. He wouldn't let anyone else have what was rightfully his, and as soon as that mysterious blond gets the hint, the battle shale beginning.

Their' a lot more plots, but these are the big ones. Enjoy(^u^)


	2. Meeting part 1

South Bender \(^O^)/

Aang and Kenny where the first to get up that morning, they had to make sure that little Karen was up and ready to go to school.

It was -again- the beginning of the semesters and they couldn't be late to their first day of school (Kevin was an exception). Karen was going to fourth grade in elementary, and Kenny would be in starting as a Sophomore in Alice Elemental high. It was already Aang's second year - Junior- and you could only could be accepted if you had enough money to pay or had good grades.

Aang had that easy, but Kenny had to work a little harder for his grades to stay up.

"Common Karen, you're going to be late for your first class, and you need to make a good first impression," said Aang as he strapped her in the seat of the old rusty car.

"And don't forget to eat your lunch," said Kenny as Aang handed her a packet of pop-tarts, Karen gave them a nod. "Okay we're all set, let's get going," both Kenny and Aang got on the front seats, and Kenny started driving until the reached Karen's school.

"Good luck Karen, have a good day!" yelled Aang as Karen walked through the doors, but they faintly heard a 'Good luck to both of you too'. Aang looked at his special silver pocket watch and gasped at the time, they were five minutes from being late. "Agh! Kenny step on it!" Aang shrieked.

"What?" Kenny asked as he glanced at the time on the radio. "We still have 15 minutes, and-"

"No! Kevin got this new radio, but he didn't set up the time correctly! We only have four minutes now!" Aang yelled worry growing by the second. Kenny didn't think twice and he stomped on the pedal, and drove as fast as he could, almost driving through the stop sign, but they made it past the gates of the school with twenty seconds to spare. They ran inside, frantically looking for the office.

"Kenny and Aang McCormick!" yelled Aang as him and Kenny ran through the office doors. Luckily there was no one in the office, but a blond lady next to the school computer.

"Aw, okay the McCormick's, correct?" Aang and Kenny gave quick nods. "Okay," she said as she looked for them through the school server. "Ah, both of you go to the purple table outside, they'll give you your schedule." They heard the ten minute bell ring as they closed the gates.

"Thank you," they both said and ran outside.

"Dude, we barely made it," said Kenny as they both looked for the purple table.

"I know right! Next time we're toasted," said Aang. "Hey, the tables," Aang pointed to the tables on the school lunch area.

"Common," said Kenny. They got to the line of the purple table, they saw some familiar faces.  
"Toph, Kyle! How long have you guys been there?" asked Kenny. Both of them looked pissed-like usually-as they waited in the line from the green table.

"Like fifteen fucken minutes!" yelled Toph. "There was a huge fucken line for the green table. Fucken Ciel and Craig got the blue table. It was practically empty!"

"Toph, you know their still behind you, right?" asked Kenny as he and Aang waved at them from the blue line. They didn't seem amused; apparently they could hear their peachy sister from where they were standing.

"Like I give a flying fuck, I was the only one who got up early today. No mater how many times the maids came to wake them up, I ended up having to go to their rooms just for them to get up! Know I'm waiting in this long ass line, and I didn't even get to punch them!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But you guys made it to school, right. That's a win," Kenny tried comforting, but the girl with thick glasses looked like he was about to teach Kenny a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Kenny just got behind Aang, trying to shield himself behind his pacifistic brother.

"Have you heard anything from Al? I haven't seen him since we ended up going to that gay street riot to pick up Kenny, Ed, Soma, and Alois." Said Aang, both him and Toph giggling at the memory.

"Hey! That wasn't funny; we had to do something to stop this crazy town from putting that vote in act!"

"I know that, but kidnapping Tweek and Ciel and telling the national television that they're suffering gays was too over the top for a bi like you," said Aang with a toothy smile.

"Also the fact that you guys dressed them up like complete rainbow butt-sluts!" said Toph laughing loudly.

"That wasn't funny at all." Said Ciel. Both Craig and Ciel had their locater card in hand and were staring at Kenny like 'if looks could kill'.

"Assholes, you guys always ruin my fun," said Toph.

"I have no fucken clue what was going through your shit-head poor brain of yours when you took my boyfriend to that shit; but I don't ever want to see you put your filthy hands on him McWhoremick." Said Craig.

"It was a team effort TuckHole, why am I always the on to get your punches?" asked Kenny

"Because, you're the one who pisses me off," said Craig calmly, which only made Kenny's fire burn ever more.

"Both of you calm down, it the first day of high school, why can't you to get along for one day? Kenny and the rest apologized already, and you rich little asshole have to calm you crap because for your information, you and I both know that Tweek isn't as stable with money. And it's not right you have to come and offend us with that, also knowing that I'm smarter then you, dickhead." Said Aang looking dark, while Kenny laughed.

"That's right asshole hah-"

"And you," Aang said turning towards Kenny. "You shit head why the fuck do you do things that can get you into trouble? Don't you think that we have enough problems as it is so you can just go do something stupid and ruin not only my efforts, but Karen's too?" Kenny stared at and surprise written all over his face.

She is trying so hard in school, and looking up at her three older brothers to make something out of her life. I know that you think twice about thing before you do them, but when you're in a fucken rage you know what you should do?" said Aang then he proceeded by walking up to the purple table- because it was his turn- and gave the staff his last and first name, then came back with his locater card.

"You should walk away or face the problem when you know you're not carrying any innocent people on your back. Now go get your fucken locater card," he mumbled harshly.

Kenny practically ran to get his locator card; it wasn't exactly…pleasant to be hanging around a pissed off Aang. It was like a ninja on its period, wasn't a pretty sight. By the time he got back Toph and Kyle already had their cards.

"No! Why did I get 'The Bolder', I heard he sucks ass as a P.E teacher. He thinks he's all that," Kyle said.

"I'm sure I could beat that punk," said Toph cracking her fist.

"He wasn't that bad, he just cares too much about muscles. You guys are lucky; I'm fucking getting Mustang for P.E. I heard that he made students cry every year, your brother is going to destroy me!" Said Aang.

"Roy isn't so bad, he just an asshole to students that can't carry out the P.E goals. Try living with him, because I can't stand him anymore,"

"Aw, I'm not going to be there to see you cry twinkletoes," said Toph as she punched his arm.

"What did you get for an elective?" asked Kenny.

"I got Band, it was my second choice." Said Aang

"What was your first?" asked Kyle

"Computer Keyboarding, I thought since I took art last year I wasn't required to take another performing art thing. I'm going to talk to my counselor about this tomorrow."

"Hell yeah! I got…wait, man I got Spanish!" Said Toph with disapproval

"I got AVID," said Kyle not really caring.

"Crap, I don't have any of those three, I got Art, well that wont be so hard know will it?"

"Actually, at the end of the year you have to take a test you don't even study for." Said Aang

"No way! That fucken sucks…help me in the end of the year?" Said Kenny with a pout.

"Sure, I have all accelerated classes again, this isn't fair. Isn't it enough for me to skip a grade?" he complained.  
"Hey guys," they heard a familiar voice in the distance. They turned around to see Katara and Soma walking their way. "Hey Aang, did we get the same classes again? Got all accelerated and French class," she said as she showed him her card.  
"We got them all except French, I got Band," said Aang as he inspect the cards closely.  
"What's sup Soma, where's Sokka?" said Kenny as he and Soma high-fived and fist bumped.

"He had to piss when we got here so he's still on the orange line. Katara and I have walked around the school 'cause you guys weren't here yet."

"Cool, hey have you heard anything from Ed, we haven't seen them since you know what," Said Kenny referring to the gay riot they had been on in the summer.

"I heard that his grandma was mad at first and that she grounded him. No texting calling or Facebook, also he and Winery broke up. At least he won't have to fake something he's not anymore." said Soma  
"True, but he liked making her happy. You know like I like making Karen happy, if being her boyfriend was what it took, he would do it, and he did. But of course no sex." Said Kenny, the bell rang suddenly meaning that they had five minutes to get to their classes.

"Come on Aang, we have math first, see you guys on break." Said Katara as she took Aang by the hand who was practically oozing hearts.

Kenny said bye to everyone and ran to his class. He had English first and it was all the way to the two hundred buildings. When he got there the class was half full and the desks were the two seats kind. The only desk without anyone was the desk in the front row next to the door. He sat on the right seat as he waited for class to start.  
While he waited he felt the seat besides him move. He glanced just to see who was there, but made a double take and looked at the person again. It was a short light blond boy with amazing teal blue eyes. His hair was a tomboyish kind of style and he wore a light blue sweater and dark green skinny jeans that contrasted with his pale flawless skin. He also had pink Hello Kitty shoes and a Hello Kitty bracelet on his left wrist. His backpack was a light blue teal color and had a Hello Kitty head sowed to one of the pockets.

"Oh, um c-can I sit here," the boy said timidly, with pinky cheeks.

**A/N: Just to make this clear, that kind of shoes and clothing do exist, I saw some girl with that clothing(shoes and everything) and I have the bracelet XD. this really needs improvement, and for those who read COTU(complications of the Universe) I havent banded it, and i will promise an update soon :) **

**have a good week C; **


	3. Meeting part 2

Butters POV

I kept my head low as Len and Rin yelled at the office lady. They'd been requesting schedule changes for five minutes, but the office lady keeps on telling them -as nicely as possible- to go to their counselor.  
Knowing Rin, she wasn't going to do that any time soon. Kaito kept on trying to make them understand, I did too. But after living with them for my whole life, I knew that at some point I couldn't get them to change their minds.

I am the same age as Len and Rin, but they always want to protect me and please me. I don't ask for much really, but sometimes I wish I could learn things by myself.

When we play songs on the band they always make me do the nice songs, but I wish I could learn the big grownups songs like Rin and Kaito. Actually know what they mean, unlike Len.

Len doesn't like being called a shota, but I don't really mind. Rin says I'm cute even when I don't try, like when I'm playing Hello Kitty Adventure. I really don't know when it started. Maybe when Len let his hair grow out and I got this hair cut that Rin used to call 'The Lesbian Haircut'. She hasn't called it that for years though and everyone's used to it.

*riiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg*

"Hum, guys?" I said softly. They both turn to look at me, while Kaito apologizes to the office lady for them. "I actually don't mind the schedules, I have four periods with you and Rin. And Rin, you really need those support classes."

"But Leo, you've never been in other classes that we haven't," said Rin whining.

"We just want to do what's best for you," said Len.

"But I want to do this, I want to try, and meet friends in this school. It isn't like Japan and I know I am not going to get bullied." I looked at them with hopeful puppy eyes that I knew they couldn't resist. "I want to start fresh, I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this place,"  
They thought it over a few seconds before they both gave up and sighed.

"Okay, but if anyone tells you that they need help with their lollipop, run to mommy and I'll kick their touché." Said Rin. Len and I stared at her cluelessly until Len asked.

"What does that's mean? What lollipop?"

"Ugh, I have two innocent brothers and a perverted grownup to take care of," said Rin with a sigh a hand on her forehead.

"The three of you hurry up now, class started a while ago," said the receptionist. Len and Rin both glared at her as I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thank you for your time mam, bye Kaito," I said as I left the office room in a hurry. My first period is English accelerated and it is my favorite subject.

Sense I wasn't here for intercession, I didn't really know how to get around. I ran around frantically with the map in one hand and the locator card in my right hand, in the practically empty hallways now. The Schools Treasure saw me was nice enough to lead me to my first class. He was nice kind guy. He was a blond with his shiny sun hair reaching mid neck and bangs that covered his forehead. He also had big sparkly sky colored eyes. We had a small talk about Japan, apparently he's never been there or hasn't been anywhere outside of town with the small exception of his grandfather which he is currently living with. He was fascinated, and told me how he plans to one day go outside of town and meet the world with his best-friend. As we reached the class I finally asked for a name.

"Armin Arlert, and you?" I pondered if I should tell him my name or just my nick name. In the end I decided both.

"I-I'm Leopold, b-but my family calls m-me Leo or Butters,"

"I like Butters better, I'm going to call you that. If you still have trouble around, just look for me in the School Council Offices, I'm usually there."

"Thanks," as I started walking into the class Armin stopped me.

"Wait, I forgot to welcome you to Alice Elemental High." He said and made a small bowing motion. "It is a pleasure to have you in our school Butters, this school is pretty nice so don't worry anything major happening,"

I felt flattered by the sudden action and didn't really know how to react. "That's really kind, thanks Armin,"

I watched him walk away for a few seconds then looked at the closed door of the class room.

'Well, here goes."

**A/N:yay chapter two!(^O^) **

**Isn't Butters just so KAWAII! **

**please review or just read if you want **

**and if you like leave a suggestion or ask questions on future pairings you can even make a small request, I really wouldn't mind!**


End file.
